The burned ones in the car
by Niennaju
Summary: Des corps brûlés sont retrouvés dans une camionnette. Booth doit faire face à ses vieux démons en revenant d'Afghanistan. Fiction post 5.22, sans spoiler pour la saison 6.
1. Chapitre 1

Washington DC, 6h30 du matin. Temperance Brennan venait juste de se réveiller, et était sous la douche. Tout en laissant l'eau couler sur son corps, elle était plongée dans ses pensées, ressassant encore et toujours les évènements récents de sa vie. Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'elle était rentrée des îles Maluku, après avoir achevé ses travaux. Booth aussi avait été démobilisé d'Afghanistan, et était rentré le même jour qu'elle. Angela et Hodgins avaient dû abréger leur voyage de noces à Paris, la jeune femme étant tombée enceinte. Elle avait d'ailleurs donné naissance il y avait quelques mois de cela à un très beau bébé aux grands yeux bleus, prénommé Billy Jack Hodgins. Le redoutable père d'Angela, Billy Gibbons, s'était alors mué avec une facilité déconcertante en un parfait grand-père gâteau, et gâtait son petit-fils de cadeaux tous plus extravagants les uns que les autres. Billy Jack avait donc déjà deux Harley Davidson, une guitare Fender Stratocaster, un ranch dans le Tennessee et un rendez-vous chez le tatoueur pour le jour de sa majorité, au grand dam de sa mère. En pensant à cela, Bones eut un petit sourire, qui s'évanouit très vite quand elle repensa à Booth. Le jour de son arrivée, elle avait atterrit avant lui, et était donc restée à l'aéroport pour l'attendre et l'accueillir. Durant son voyage en Indonésie, elle avait énormément discuté avec Angela par satellite, avec Daisy et avec d'autres anthropologues avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Elle se sentait désormais prête à accepter ses sentiments envers Booth, et pensait que le moment des retrouvailles serait un moment idéal pour le lui dire. Et pourtant… il ne s'était rien passé.

Booth avait changé en Afghanistan. Un de ses soldats avait été tué lors d'une embuscade. Il avait le même âge que le soldat Parker qu'il n'avait su sauver. Cet évènement l'avait traumatisé profondément. Quand elle l'avait vu, elle avait eu un tel choc que ce qu'elle s'était promis de lui dire s'était envolé. Les yeux hagards, des cernes noirs trahissant l'insomnie, et un air indéfinissable, entre la haine, la détresse et l'incompréhension de la bêtise de la vie. Bones s'était donc contenté de le saluer normalement, et l'avait ramené chez lui, tout en s'inquiétant intérieurement de son état de santé, autant physique que mental.

Finalement, elle sortit de sa douche, s'habilla et pris la route du Jeffersonian. Un cas l'attendait, proposé par Booth la veille, sans son entrain habituel toutefois : 4 corps brûlés avaient étés retrouvés dans une camionnette, brûlée, elle aussi. Pour le moment, le FBI penchait pour un règlement de compte entre dealer, et voulait qu'elle identifie les corps.

_(A suivre…)_


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Bones arriva au Jeffersonian vers 8h. Camille était en train de finir l'autopsie des quelques tissus restant sur l'un des corps brûlés et Hodgins était penché sur son microscope, analysant des fibres retrouvée dans la camionnette, tout en parlant encore et toujours de ses sempiternelles histoires de conspiration. Bones les salua, avant de filer dans son bureau prendre toutes les informations nécessaires à ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais, avant de commencer, elle alla voir Angela dans son bureau, qui travaillait à la reconstruction faciale des 4 corps trouvés dans la camionnette, le landau de son fils posté non loin d'elle.

« Bonjour, Angela…

-Attend, sweetie, je suis à toi dans 5 mn, j'ai presque fini de reconstituer un des visages…

-Déjà ? Tu es géniale, Angie !

-Je sais, mais évite de faire trop de bruit s'il te plaît, Billy vient juste de se calmer… »

Bones acquiesça en silence, avant de s'approcher du landau du bébé. Celui-ci la fixa de ses grands yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux de son père, et lui sourit de toutes ses gencives, ses petits pieds potelés bougeant en tous sens. Elle sourit tendrement en voyant ce petit bout déjà si plein de vie.

« Voilà, j'ai fini, voilà ce à quoi devait ressembler le premier corps ! »

La voix d'Angela fit sursauter Bones, qui se retourna néanmoins pour voir le dessin d'un homme aux traits plutôt grossiers et au visage sévère. Elle l'examina longuement puis dit

« Bon, je vais aller commencer l'identification des restes…

-Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? demanda Bones, surprise

-Depuis tout à l'heure, tu n'arrête pas de fixer la porte d'entrée du Jeffersonian, comme si tu attendais quelqu'un, et je pense que tu sais aussi bien que moi de qui je veux parler…

-Je… il ne viendra pas, de toute façon, Angie, soupira Bones

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Il a changé, Ange. Je ne le reconnais plus : il ne dort plus, est complètement à l'ouest et a perdu son entrain habituel… Ce n'est plus le Booth que je connais, et ce Booth-là me manque horriblement…

-Sweetie… laisse du temps au temps. Il a vécu une expérience très traumatisante. Laisse-le s'en remettre, en le laissant bien voir que tu le soutiens.

-Oui, tu as raison… bon, il faut que j'aille identifier ces corps moi. »

Sur ce, la jeune anthropologue judiciaire sortit du bureau d'Angela et s'attela à l'identification des corps. Elle était en train d'observer les côtes du premier corps quand Hodgins l'appela

« Dr Brennan ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai trouvé de la poudre à canon sur les fibres de vêtement retrouvées sur les victimes, ce qui voudrait dire qu'on leur a tiré dessus, or, je n'ai pas les balles, ce qui signifierai, soit que le FBI les a ôtées de la scène de crime pour éviter que je ne tombe sur des histoires compromettantes, soit elles sont encore sur la scène de crime et dans ce cas le FBI n'a pas fait son travail comme il faut…

-Eh bien, va la fouiller, que veux-tu que je te dise ?

-Sans l'agent Booth ?

-euh… il est actuellement en… en congé, donc je pense que oui, tu peux aller fouiller la scène du crime sans lui, balbutia Brennan.

-Très bien, j'y vais. »

Brennan retournant en soupirant à ses ossements. En vérité, elle ne savait pas où était Booth, mais elle devait quand même identifier ces victimes et leur donner un nom.

_(A suivre…)_


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Quelques heures plus tard, Hodgins était de retour, rouspétant et vitupérant contre les agents du FBI qui n'avaient pas étés capable de récupérer les balles, encastrées dans les parois calcinées de la camionnette. Brennan était en train de finir de noter ses premières conclusions sur son rapport quand Camille vint la trouver

-Docteur Brennan ?

-Oui, qu'y a t-il ? demanda Bones en relevant la tête.

-Je viens juste de finir mes rapports d'autopsie. D'après l'analyse des tissus restant sur les corps, ils étaient morts avant l'incendie.

-Oui, cela concorde avec ce que j'ai trouvé : les crânes n'ont pas explosés.

- C'est-à-dire ?

-Le cerveau est composé à 70% d'eau. Soumis à de très fortes chaleurs, comme celle d'un incendie, il se met à bouillir et entraîne une augmentation de la pression intracrânienne. Au bout d'un moment, les os du crâne cèdent, et donc le crâne explose. Or, ce n'est pas le cas ici, et j'ai relevé des trous d'entrée et de sortie de balles sur chacun des crânes, ce qui fournit une explication sur l'endroit d'où s'est échappée la pression. J'ai donné les mâchoires à Angela pour qu'elle fasse une recherche à partir des empreintes dentaires, on ne sait jamais.

Une exclamation retentit alors à l'autre bout de la passerelle. Les deux femmes se tournèrent alors au même moment vers l'entrée, pour voir arriver un Seeley Booth en piteux état. Une barbe de 2 jours s'épanouissait sur son visage, ses yeux étaient profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites et ses cernes étaient si foncés qu'ils semblaient être tatoués sous ses yeux. Camille ne pu retenir sa mâchoire, qui s'ouvrit si grand qu'elle manqua de se décrocher, et Bones retint à grand-peine une exclamation de surprise

-Booth !

-Bonjour, Bones… dit-il d'un air las.

-Eh, sweetie, j'ai les résultats et… Mon Dieu, Booth ! Franchement, vous pourriez jouer dans le clip de Thriller sans maquillage ! s'exclama Angela, qui arrivait avec les résultats de sa recherche.

-Thriller ? demanda Bones, surprise

-Oui, de Michael Jackson ! répondit Angela

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela veux dire…

-Laisse tomber, Bones, dit Booth tout en fusillant Angela du regard.

-Bon, alors, ces analyses, Ange ?

-Ah oui, alors, l'un des corps se trouve être celui de Marcello Cabuli, un petit mafieux mexicain ayant tenté de traverser plusieurs fois la frontière illégalement. Il a toujours été reconduit dans son pays, mais il semble que désormais, il ne retentera plus rien…

-Donc, l'hypothèse des dealers tombe à l'eau, Booth…

-Oui, on dirait bien… que savez-vous d'autre sur ce Cabuli ?

-Eh bien, c'est un petit mafieux local de Mexico. Il y a environ 5 ans, il a fait un truc, je ne sais pas quoi, qui a déplu à son chef, et depuis, il a toute la Mafia mexicaine à ses trousses. Le meilleur moyen pour lui d'y échapper étant de changer de pays, il a donc tenté plusieurs fois de rentrer aux Etats-Unis.

-Ce qui voudrait peut-être dire que cette fois, la Mafia a réussi son coup… réfléchit Booth, songeur. Sinon, Bones, qu'as-tu trouvé d'autre ?

-Viens au Diner avec moi, tu as plus que besoin d'un café.

-Mais non, je…

-Ce n'était pas une proposition, Booth, mais une affirmation.

-Ok… soupira-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient attablés au Diner, Brennan avec son éternelle part de tarte, et Booth avec un café noir très serré qui refroidissait lentement dans sa tasse

-Alors ?

-Alors nous avons un mâle d'environ 40 ans, de type sud-américain, sûrement ce Marcello Cabuli dont nous parlait Angela tout à l'heure. Il y a un autre mâle, fin de la vingtaine, début de la trentaine je dirais, sud-américain. Deux femelles, l'une d'une trentaine d'année, l'autre de la fin de la puberté, dans les 19 ans. Tous présentent un trou dans l'os frontal et un dans le pariétal, qui correspondent respectivement à un impact d'entrée et de sortie de balle. L'incendie est arrivé post-mortem. Pour le moment, c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Ce n'est déjà pas si mal, il faut que je lance les recherches sur la piste de la Mafia… Booth avait l'air ailleurs

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui pense sans cesse à autre chose, et en plus, tu n'as visiblement pas dormi depuis un sacré bout de temps. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Booth ?

Booth se cacha la tête dans les mains, frottant ses paupières avec ses paumes, puis répondit, d'une voix brisée par les sanglots qu'il s'efforçait de retenir

-Je ne dors plus, Bones… Toutes les nuits, ils reviennent me hanter… Parker, Johnson… je les ai laissé mourir alors que j'avais le pouvoir d'empêcher ça…

-Non, tu ne pouvais pas Booth. Je t'avais dit de ne pas jouer les héros, de ne pas être toi. Et tu m'as écoutée, alors que tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû.

-Même si j'avais joué les héros, cela n'aurait rien changé, dit Booth d'un air sombre.

-Si je viens chez toi ce soir, penses-tu que tu arriveras à dormir ?

-Pardon ?

Booth semblait interloqué, et Brennan avait regretté sa proposition aussitôt qu'elle l'avait dite. Mais elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière.

-Oui, tu as bien entendu, je vais venir chez toi ce soir, et je ferai en sorte que tes cauchemars cessent.

-Je… merci, Bones, répondit Booth en baissant la tête.

_(A suivre…)_


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

_Appartement de Booth, 20h00 environ_

L'agent du FBI et sa partenaire s'étaient retrouvés à l'appartement du premier, après que Bones soit passée chez elle prendre quelques affaires.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez, Bones… euh… je n'ai pas de chambre d'amis, mais tu peux prendre le lit, je dormirai sur le canapé…

-Non mais tu plaisantes ? Regardes-toi, on dirai un des cadavres que j'examine, et puis avec ton dos, il est totalement hors de question que tu dormes sur le canapé. Je le prendrais, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Mais…

-Fin de la discussion, coupa Bones.

Booth leva les mains en guise de reddition et aida Bones à se préparer un semblant de lit sur le canapé, avant de manger le repas indien qu'ils avaient commandé chez le traiteur. Là encore, on sentait son égarement, il chipotait son poulet tandoori du bout de sa fourchette, les yeux fuyant, plongé dans un monde dont seul lui connaissait l'existence. Bones le regardait par-dessus son curry végétarien avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Finalement, elle reposa sa fourchette et dit à Booth

-Je pense que, vu que tu ne manges pas et moi non plus, nous pouvons débarrasser la table…

-…

-Booth ?

A l'appel de son nom, l'ex-sniper sursauta, et regarda Bones

-Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je disais que l'on pouvait débarrasser la table, vu que ni toi ni moi ne mangeons…

-Je euh… oui, tu as raison…

Ils se levèrent en même temps, et voulurent attraper au même moment la carafe d'eau. La main de Booth frôla alors celle de Bones, qui sentit un frisson la parcourir, tandis qu'elle retirai sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée, les joues rouge pivoine. Elle dit alors, fuyant le regard interrogateur de son partenaire

-Euh je… je vais m'occuper des assiettes

-D'accord…

On n'entendit plus pendant quelques minutes que l'entrechoquement de la vaisselle que l'on mettait dans le lave-vaisselle, puis les deux partenaires se firent face, Bones étant toujours aussi gênée par sa réaction excessive

-Bonne nuit, Booth…

-Bonne nuit, Bones…

Mais l'un comme l'autre savaient que cette nuit allait être tout sauf bonne. Et pour cause. Quelques heures à peine après s'être couchée, le docteur Brennan fut réveillée par un hurlement à glacer le sang, provenant de la chambre de Booth. Elle s'y précipita, pour découvrir un spectacle qui la terrorisa en même temps qu'il lui fendait le cœur. Booth se battait contre un ennemi imaginaire, qui ici prenait la forme de son édredon, tout en criant

-Non ! Non ! Ne leur faites pas de mal ! A couvert, à couvert ! Non ! NOOOOON !

N'écoutant que son cœur et son courage, Brennan s'approcha de Booth et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme un petit garçon, tout en lui murmurant d'une voix douce et rassurante

-Chut, Booth, je suis là… tout va bien, tu n'es plus en Afghanistan, tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera de mal, calme toi…

Booth ouvrit les yeux, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Pendant un instant, il paru ne pas savoir où il était, puis sembla se souvenir de tout, et se serra encore plus contre Bones, ses pleurs redoublant.

-Booth, calme-toi, ça va aller, je suis là…, lui chuchota Bones, désemparée par ce qu'elle voyait

-C'est… c'est toujours le même cauchemar… Ils sont là, devant moi, Parker, Johnson… et ils se font tuer, sous mes yeux, sans que je ne puisse rien faire…

Bones, ne sachant que faire, se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux sans répondre, le berçant encore et toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à retrouver le sommeil. Elle-même ne dormit plus cette nuit là, occupée qu'elle était à veiller sur Booth, qui fit encore deux crises impressionnantes. L'aube la trouva pâle et hagarde, mais elle résistait assez bien au manque de sommeil, son métier l'ayant souvent accaparé pour de longues nuits blanches. Booth, quand à lui, semblait avoir déjà meilleur mine, même si, selon l'expression d'Angela, il aurait pu tourner dans un film ou une série de vampires.

_(A suivre…)_


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

_1 semaine plus tard…_

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que le docteur Brennan avait presque emménagé chez Booth, et aucune amélioration n'était visible : ses crises, quoiqu'un peu moins violentes depuis qu'il lui avait décoché un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire en se débattant comme un beau diable, étaient toujours aussi nombreuses. La piste de la Mafia n'avait rien donné, et l'enquête était donc au point mort. Hodgins, de son côté, attendait toujours les balles retrouvées dans la camionnette carbonisée. En clair, rien n'allait bien au Jeffersonian, même Angela qui s'était disputée avec son père lorsqu'il avait voulu offrir un AK-47 à Billy Jack. Finalement, à cours de solution, Camille avait lancé une recherche ADN sur les corps encore inconnus, des fois qu'un miracle se produise…

Bones observait encore et toujours un fémur brisé par la chaleur, lorsqu'Angela entra dans la pièce garnie de caisses transparentes contenant des ossements où elle se trouvait

-Eh, Sweetie, j'ai du nouveau…

-Enfin ? Quoi donc ?

-Tu sais, sur la plus jeune des victimes, la fille… j'ai retrouvé une médaille de baptême, toute tordue et à moitié effacée à cause de la chaleur, mais je pense que je vais pouvoir décrypter ce qu'il y a dessus, et on pourra avoir une identité.

-Ange, tu es géniale !

-Je sais, tu me l'as souvent dit. Dis donc, tu as mauvaise mine, tu dors assez ?

Bones soupira

-Ah, je vois… c'est Booth, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… je ne sais plus quoi faire, Angela. Toutes les nuits, c'est la même chose, il se débat, il hurle… Il a même faillit me déboîter la mâchoire l'autre soir, en se débattant, il m'a flanqué un coup de poing…

Angela serra son amie dans ses bras, ne sachant pas que dire, pour une fois. C'est alors qu'un cri de joie de Hodgins retentit au fond du labo. Les deux amies sortirent précipitamment pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Hodgins paradait devant Fisher, venu les aider

-Je suis le roi du labo ! Je suis le roi du labo !

-Quel roi n'a jamais perdu sa couronne et s'est retrouvé déchu, sans royaume, sans gloire, plus bas que n'importe quel roturier ? demanda Fisher de son habituel ton déprimant

-Je te remercie, Fisher, répondit Hodgins qui avait soudainement perdu son sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Jack ? intervint alors Angela

-Les balles de la camionnette sont enfin arrivées. J'ai donc fait une analyse balistique, et je suis tombé sur quelque chose de bizarre, bizarre, très bizarre même…

-Quoi donc ? demanda Bones

-Je n'avais pas accès au fichier, les armes étaient protégées par la base de données. Ça arrive uniquement lorsque les armes en question sont des armes de représentants de la loi : policiers, agents du FBI… mais ce qu'ils ignorent en haut lieu, c'est que je sais craquer le code, et que j'ai donc eu accès à cette base.

-Et donc ?

-Deux noms sont ressortis : Jared Sherban, un vieil agent du FBI bientôt à la retraite, avec un dossier de bavure aussi épais que les documents secrets entassés dans les archives du FBI, et Slavick Mourrier, un agent qui a été embauché il y a quelques mois. Et, vous ne savez pas le meilleur ?

-Non ?

-Mourrier a déclaré le vol de son arme quelques jours seulement avant la mort des clandestins.

Booth entra à ce moment là dans le labo, le pas lourds, des cernes encore plus noirs qu'auparavant. Angela se passa de toute réflexion, cette fois-ci.

-Du nouveau ?

-Oui, agent Booth, répondit Hodgins. J'ai fait une analyse balistique des balles envoyées par le FBI et retrouvées dans la camionnette. Elles proviennent de deux fusils de 9mm, vraisemblablement des Smith&Wesson.

-C'est un type d'arme plutôt courant, j'en ai un moi-même., fit remarquer Booth

-Justement, c'est là que le bât blesse…, hésita Hodgins. Il se trouve que, selon la base de données, ces deux fusils appartiendraient à deux agents du FBI, Jared Sherban et Slavick Mourrier, même si ce dernier a déclaré le vol de son arme peu de temps avant la mort des victimes…

-Attendez… Sherban et Mourrier… mais je les connais, ils sont dans le même département que moi ! Normalement, la base de données protège ce type d'informations, Hodgins ! Vous ne devriez pas avoir accès à des infos sur des agents dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions !

-Le FBI nous cache tellement de chose qu'il est hors de question que je ne riposte pas à ma manière !

-Bon, tous les deux, ça suffit ! Jack, retourne bosser, et vous, Booth, je ne veux pas vous donner d'ordre, mais vous devriez peut être lancer votre équipe à la recherche du flingue de ce Mourrier…

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre ? demanda Booth à Brennan

-Camille a lancé une recherche ADN pour les 3 cadavres encore non identifiés, et Angela va essayer de déchiffrer le nom inscrit sur une médaille de baptême récupérée sur l'un des corps… je te tiendrais au courant dès qu'on aura des résultats.

-OK… soupira Booth avant de tourner les talons et de laisser sur place une équipe désappointée.

-Oh… l'agent Booth se serait-il enfin rendu compte que la vie était vaine et inutile ?

-Mr Fisher, je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur votre travail, menaça Bones.

Fisher baissa précipitamment la tête, retournant à son inspection de la microstructure de l'os, dans le cadre de ses études sur la réaction des os aux fortes températures. Angela et Brennan se rendirent dans le bureau de la première, pour qu'Angela puisse se servir de l'Angelator pour reconstituer une image viable de la médaille. Mais à peine étaient-elles entrée que Billy Jack se mit à clamer bruyamment sa faim. Alors que Bones s'approchait du landau, Angela alla mettre un biberon à réchauffer dans le chauffe-biberon qu'elle avait installé sur son bureau.

-Tu voudras t'en occuper ?

-Qui, moi ? De quoi ?

-De donner le biberon à Billy.

-Pourquoi ? Anthropologiquement, ce sont les mères qui nourrissent leurs enfants, et ce, afin d'avoir un lien plus fort avec eux et…

-Ça te détendras, sweetie, tu es plus tendue qu'un string trop petit depuis que tu as parlé à Booth… prend-le, je te dis, je t'apporte le biberon.

Brennan céda, et prit le bébé dans ses bras, plongeant ses yeux dans le bleu des siens. Sentant qu'il allait enfin avoir satisfaction, le petit Billy s'était tu, et regardait Bones avec un regard candide et innocent, gazouillant régulièrement pour que son biberon arrive plus vite. Finalement, Angela lui passa l'objet et un petit moment de silence tomba sur le bureau, les deux femmes observant le bébé qui mangeait comme un ogre, et l'Angelator, que l'artiste avait mit en route, ronronnant paisiblement dans son coin, traitant une foultitude de données. Puis, Angela pris la parole

-Je pense que tu as assez attendu.

-Hein ?

-Pour Booth. Tu lui as montré que tu étais là pour lui, je pense qu'il s'en est aperçu, sinon il y a vraiment des soucis à se faire à propos de sa santé mentale. Passe à la vitesse supérieure, sweetie.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

-Il me semble que c'est lui qui te l'a dit, non, il y a quelques temps… met le cerveau au point mort et ton cœur en 5e. Dis lui tout ce que tu ressens.

-Mais je ne suis même pas sûre de ce que je ressens, Ange !

-Quoi ? Quand tu es rentrée de Makuku ou je ne sais quoi, tu m'a fait de grands discours sur la perte que représentait l'absence de Booth pour toi et sur le fait que tu te sentais enfin prête à accepter tes sentiments, et tu viens me dire maintenant que c'était du vent ?

-C'étaient les îles Maluku, Ange, pas Makuku, et je n'ai pas renié ce que je t'avais dit, seulement… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, l'amour, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse… Comment sais-tu, toi, que tu es amoureuse de Hodgins ?

-Eh bien…, hésita Angela, c'est un peu difficile à décrire, parce que c'est unique pour chaque personne, mais, disons que… je pense à lui tout le temps, il me manque horriblement dès qu'on n'est pas ensemble, j'ai toujours son odeur sur moi… et quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, à Paris, j'étais vraiment heureuse, plus que je ne pourrais le dire, savoir qu'en moi j'avais un mélange de nous deux… et quand Billy est né, ça a été la consécration.

-Et… avoir l'impression de mourir quand il n'est pas là, et de mourir de bonheur quand il est là, même en mauvais état, c'est de l'amour ?

-C'est même plus que ça, sweetie. Tu es complètement dingue de lui. Et lui aussi, c'est évident, il n'y a qu'à voir comment son visage s'illumine quand il te voit… Bon, voyons ce qu'il m'a sorti, ce programme.

Elle prit son fils des mains de sa meilleure amie et le coucha après lui avoir fait faire son rot. Puis, les deux femmes s'avancèrent vers l'ordinateur pour voir le résultat.

-On a un nom… Serena Consuelo, née le 10 avril 1993…

-Ce qui lui fait 19 ans. Ça correspond à ce que j'ai trouvé; compléta Brennan

Au même moment, Camille fit irruption dans le bureau, tenant un papier à la main

-C'est un miracle !

-Les miracles n'existent pas, Docteur Sarroyan, ce à quoi on donne ce nom n'est que la résultante d'une suite de situations hasardeuses qui donnent un résultat logique. Que se passe-t-il ?

-… J'ai une correspondance partielle avec l'ADN de Miguel Angél Consuelo, un immigré clandestin mexicain qui a pris perpétuité pour prise d'otage il y a quelques mois…

-Nous avons donc retrouvé sa petite sœur : la médaille de baptême que j'ai identifié porte le nom de Serena Consuelo.

-Très bien. Docteur Brennan ? Je pense que Booth peut être prévenu maintenant.

-Oui, j'y vais de ce pas. Merci.

Brennan sorti de l'institut d'un pas vif, tout en appelant Booth pour lui donner rendez-vous au Diner pour qu'ils se donnent chacun les résultats de l'avancement de leur enquête. Quand elle entra dans le restaurant, il était déjà assis à leur table habituelle, un café devant lui et une part de tarte pour elle positionnée en face de lui. Elle ressentit son habituel pincement au cœur en allant s'asseoir.

-Alors ?, commença Booth, tendu

-Eh bien, Angela a identifié la personne à qui appartenait la médaille : une certaine Serena Consuelo, qui présente une correspondance ADN partielle avec un immigré clandestin emprisonné il y a quelques mois, Miguel Angél Consuelo… ce qui veux dire que c'est sa petite sœur. Je pense qu'il faudra l'interroger. Et toi, de ton côté ?

-On a retrouvé le flingue de Mourrier dans une décharge pas loin du centre ville. Il n'y a aucune autre empreinte que les siennes, et même pas d'ADN autre que le sien. Et Sherban a encore son arme, donc il ne se l'est même pas fait voler… cette affaire pue, Bones. Il semble que Mourrier ait jeté son arme intentionnellement dans cette décharge, et qu'elle y était après l'assassinat, mais pas avant… visiblement, ces deux-là sont plus mouillés qu'ils ne veulent bien l'avouer… deux agents du FBI… Il se mit la tête dans les mains, déprimé

-Je sais à quel point ça doit être dur, Booth… dit doucement Brennan

-Non, tu ne le sais pas ! Je crois en ma patrie, dans les valeurs qu'elle véhicule, j'ai même tué pour elle, mais elle ne cesse de me trahir ! Lors de l'affaire où le squelette pouvait être celui de JFK, en Afghanistan, et maintenant, même mon propre boulot est infecté par la haine ! Je me demande si des notions comme la compassion, l'amitié ou même l'amour ont encore leur place dans ce monde… il semblait désespéré

-Ne dis pas ça, Booth. Evidemment que l'amour a encore sa place dans ce monde ! Beaucoup de gens t'aiment ! Parker t'aime, Hodgins, Angela et Camille t'aiment, Rebecca t'aime à sa façon…

Elle l'observa pendant encore quelques secondes avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui relever la tête, plongeant ses yeux bleus azur dans les siens, couleur de chocolat chaud, avant de rajouter, d'une voix plus basse

-Et surtout, je t'aime.

Booth avait toujours sa tête dans les mains, peu convaincu par la tirade qu'elle lui avait sortie. Il le savait que ces gens l'aimaient, mais ce n'était pas à ce genre d'amour qu'il pensait. Ce n'était pas l'amour qui fait qu'on se sent puissant, invincible, immortel… celui qu'il ressentait pour elle mais qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour lui, en gros. Il se rendit compte qu'un silence s'était installé et qu'elle lui levait la tête de force. Il la regarda dans les yeux, perdu, avec comme toujours l'envie irrépressible de s'y plonger définitivement pour oublier cette vie… c'est alors que sa déclaration le laissa le souffle coupé. Et, tandis qu'elle se penchait sur lui pour l'embrasser, il se surprit à penser que, finalement, l'amour avait encore sa place dans le monde.

_(A suivre…)_


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Leur baiser aurai bien pu durer quelques secondes comme plusieurs siècles, plus rien ne comptait d'autre pour eux que le contact avec les lèvres de l'autre. Finalement, quand ils se séparèrent, Booth regarda Bones, sa Bones, sa partenaire, son amie, son amante, dans les yeux, et demanda, chuchotant presque

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… pourquoi cela, pourquoi maintenant ?

-Quand… quand j'étais aux îles Maluku, je me sentais mal, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je pensais sans cesse à toi, et j'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose que ça me paralysait dans mes études. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. J'en ai parlé à Angela, à certains anthropologues de là-bas, et même à Daisy, mais…

-A Daisy ? coupa Booth en riant, tu ne devais vraiment pas être dans ton assiette alors ! herm… excuse-moi, continue, se reprit-il en voyant le regard glacial que lui jetait la jeune femme

-Je disais donc que j'en ai parlé à des gens autour de moi, et ils m'ont aidée à comprendre ce que je ressentais. Tu le sais, je n'ai jamais été douée avec les sentiments, mais cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé de faire face. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, l'an dernier, après notre rendez-vous chez Sweets ?

-Et comment, bien évidemment que je m'en souviens…

-J'ai… je veux essayer. Je veux devenir une joueuse, moi aussi. Je veux changer. Je dois être dingue, non ?

-Mais non…, murmura l'agent du FBI en caressant la joue de sa partenaire, moi aussi je suis dingue, dans ce cas-là, de ne jamais vraiment avoir abandonné l'idée de… nous deux… mais si je suis dingue, en vérité, ce n'est que de tes yeux, car ils ont l'avantage d'être deux…

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Oh, c'est une chanson que j'ai écouté dans les baraquements en Afghanistan… elle s'appelle Mistral Gagnant…

-Je ne connais pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te l'apprendrais…

Répondit le bel agent avant de reprendre possession des lèvres de Brennan. Cet épisode fit l'effet d'une potion sur Booth, qui reprit du poil de la bête à vue d'œil. Plusieurs semaines passèrent sans que l'enquête n'avance, le directeur de la prison rechignant à les laisser interroger Consuelo. Booth mis ce répit à profit pour se retaper : il dormait de mieux en mieux et avait bien meilleure mine, le projet de Angela de le faire jouer dans Thriller avait donc échoué. Bones, de son côté, voyait avec tristesse approcher le jour où elle rentrerai chez elle définitivement. Les deux tourtereaux, en effet, ne cachaient pas leur relation aux yeux de leurs collègues, mais n'étaient pas allés plus loin que de chastes baisers. Ils se laissaient à chacun le temps. Elle voulait être absolument sûre de ses sentiments et ne voulait pas rater cette relation, il voulait être complètement sur pied et capable de la protéger comme avant, au grand désespoir d'Angela qui se désespérait de les voir si… prudes, coincés ? Elle ne savait pas quel mot employer pour transcrire l'ampleur de sa frustration.

Finalement Caroline intercéda en leur faveur et un entretien fut organisé avec Miguel Angél Consuelo dans la salle d'interrogatoire du FBI. Les deux compères s'y rendirent, le visage grave face à ce qu'ils allaient devoir annoncer. Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et virent un homme d'une trentaine d'année, au visage émacié par ses mois de prison. Ils s'assirent en face de lui et Booth commença

-Vous êtes Miguel Angél Consuelo, c'est bien cela ?

-Aux dernière nouvelles, oui; répondit le prisonnier d'un ton de défi.

-Avez-vous de la famille au Mexique ? demanda Bones, toujours aussi subtile

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous répondrai, vos compères m'ont emprisonné au nom de soi-disant lois que des politiciens véreux ont écrites selon leur bon plaisir…

-Vous avez pris 5 personnes en otage il y a deux mois, et vous vous étonnez d'être en prison ? intervint Booth

-Si je voulais que les médias s'intéressent à ma cause, c'était la seule solution, croyez moi remarqua Consuelo

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Bones

-Parce que je voulais témoigner contre l'horreur du trafic humain qui siège dans ce pays, j'ai donc démarché pacifiquement tous les médias, sans aucune réponse.

-Comment ça, le trafic humain ?

-Si je parle, ils vont sûrement me tuer. Je ne dirais rien sans certaines conditions.

-D'accord, qu'est-ce que vous demandez ?

-Si je ne peux pas avoir une peine allégée, au moins être transféré dans un quartier de haute sécurité.

-Bien, je verrais ce que je peux faire. Bien, voulez-vous bien parler du trafic, maintenant ?

-Vous n'êtes pas sans avoir que la frontière entre le Mexique et les Etats-Unis est une vraie passoire, et que des centaines de clandestins arrivent ici chaque année. Sauf que les passeurs sont généralement très chers et que nous nous endettons très lourdement pour pouvoir passer ici. Il y a quelques mois, j'ai trouvé des passeurs pratiquant des prix défiant toute concurrence. J'ai donc sauté sur l'occasion, et je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans une camionnette blanche, avec au moins 4 autres personnes. Le voyage a été très long et très inconfortable, mais néanmoins, on n'a pas eu de problèmes… enfin, presque, car, à un moment, j'ai entendu les deux passeurs qui discutaient entre eux. Je crois que l'un parlait de s'arrêter de s'occuper de ça car c'était dangereux et que l'autre lui disait qu'une fois qu'ils auraient livré la marchandise, ils seraient tellement grassement payés que l'autre ne se plaindrait plus. Et je crois que la seule « marchandise » qu'ils avaient sous la main, c'était nous, les clandestins. Ils parlaient de nous vendre ou je ne sais pas quoi. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai profité d'un arrêt à une station-service pour m'enfuir et me retrouver libre.

-Mais quand vous avez découvert le pot au feu, pourquoi ne pas être allé directement en parler à la police ? demanda Bones

-Le pot aux roses, Bones, pas le pot au feu… corrigea Booth

-Bien sûr, aller voir la police et avouer que je suis un clandestin ? Autant signer mon testament dès aujourd'hui !

-Pouvez-vous nous décrire les passeurs ?

-Eh bien… il y avait un jeune, la vingtaine je dirai, brun, assez grand et costaud… l'autre était plus vieux, une cinquantaine d'année, et il avait un tatouage de dragon sur le bras gauche.

-Ça correspond à Mourrier et Sherban… merde ! jura Booth

-Attendez… vous avez parlé de ma famille au Mexique… pourquoi ?

-Eh bien… hésita Bones, il y a quelques semaines, on a retrouvé une camionnette brûlée, avec à l'intérieur les corps de 4 clandestins. L'un d'entre eux présente une correspondance ADN partielle avec le vôtre.

-Ce qui signifie…

-Qu'il s'agit de votre petite sœur.

-Que… Serena ? Non… je… je l'ai élevé depuis que nos parents se sont fait assassiner, il y a 4 ans… mais je… je lui avais dit que je viendrai la chercher, qu'elle n'aurai pas à traverser la frontière toute seule ! Consuelo avait les yeux humides et la voix tremblante, comme s'il se retenait de pleurer.

-Nous avons trouvé ceci sur son corps, et nous voulions vous le rendre… ainsi que ce croquis…

Dit Brennan en lui donnant la médaille de baptême ainsi que le croquis qu'Angela avait fait pour la reconstruction faciale. Consuelo les regarda en pleurant en silence pendant un moment, puis dit

-Ma petite sœur… Serena… j'espère que vous allez attraper les bâtards qui ont fait ça.

-On s'en occupe personnellement, ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Consuelo, dit doucement Booth

-Puis-je vous demander un dernier service ?

-Oui ?

-Serena… je… je voudrais assister à son enterrement…

-J'en parlerai au juge de révision des peines, promis Booth avant de se lever et de sortir de la salle, accompagné de Brennan.

-Cette affaire sent de plus en plus mauvais, Bones, avec en plus nos deux agents dans la nature…

-Ils ont sentis qu'on allait se lancer sur leur piste, donc ils ont pris des congés…

-Exactement, soupira Booth. Mais ne t'inquiètes, pas, on les aura !

-Avec toi aux commandes, je ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde, répondit Brennan en regardant Booth d'un regard taquin.

L'agent du FBI éclata de rire et embrassa Bones, sous l'œil dépité de Hacker, qui avait été rétrogradé aux archives pour irresponsabilité professionnelle, Cullen ayant enfin repris sa place de directeur. Il s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose du genre « je ne vois vraiment pas ce que l'agent Booth a de plus que moi… ». Brennan mit fin au baiser en déclarant

-Ne m'embrasse pas trop souvent dans les couloirs du FBI tout de même…

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je pourrais y prendre goût…

Répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour, étouffant par la même occasion le rire de son partenaire.

_(A suivre...)_


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Les deux partenaires retournèrent au Jeffersonian, après que Booth eu ordonné de placer des barrages sur les routes et de surveiller tous les moyens de sortie des Etats-Unis : aéroports, ports… Dans le SUV, Bones déclara

-Pourquoi surveiller tous les Etats-Unis ou presque pour les retrouver ?

-Réfléchis, si tu étais suspectée de meurtre, que ferais-tu ?

-… je chercherai à partir le plus loin possible pour éviter d'être arrêtée, je pense…

-Voilà ! Et eux ont l'habitude de passer la frontière en plus, ça va être dur de les attraper…

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au labo, quand le portable de Booth sonna.

-Booth… oui… déjà ? Ah, effectivement… oui… d'accord…

-Alors ? demanda Bones lorsque son compagnon eu raccroché

-Ils les ont attrapés.

-Déjà ?

-Oui, ils n'ont pas été très prudents sur le coup : ils avaient réservés en première classe sur un vol à destination du Brésil… il n'y a eu qu'à les attraper à l'aéroport, et ils sont en route pour le FBI pour l'interrogatoire.

-Donc, demi-tour et retour au Hoover, c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient donc de retour au Hoover, et attendirent quelques minutes dans le bureau de Booth que les deux agents inculpés soient amenés dans des salles d'interrogatoire séparées. Finalement, ils se rendirent dans l'une d'entre elles pour interroger Sherban. Ils se retrouvèrent donc face à l'agent, un solide gaillard d'une cinquantaine d'année à la moustache grisonnante taillée en forme de défenses de morse, avec un air belliqueux, renforcé par le tatouage de dragon présent sur ses biceps impressionnant. Brennan et Booth s'assirent en face de lui, et ce dernier commença

-Vous êtes bien Jared Sherban ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, ouais; répondit celui-ci sur un ton provocateur.

-Vous savez bien entendu pourquoi vous avez été arrêté.

-Nan. On m'a raconté une histoire à dormir debout comme quoi j'ferai du trafic humain avec des clandés ou je sais pas quoi… c'est débile.

-Le truc, c'est qu'on a retrouvé des indices vous inculpant directement, vous et votre coéquipier, Slavick Mourrier.

-Ah ouais ? T'as trouvé quoi ?

-Une balle provenant de votre pistolet, la balistique l'a confirmé.

-Oooh, t'as trouvé ça avec tes joujoux, hein ? Ça prouve que dalle ton truc. C'est pas moi, j'ai rien à voir avec ça, pigé ?

-Vous pouvez parler, l'un de vos passagers vous a formellement identifié.

-J'vois pas comment il aurai pu, vu que j'ai jamais eu de passager, t'es con ou quoi ?

-Et votre lien avec Slavick Mourrier ?

-C'est juste mon coéquipier, et alors ?

-Vous ne le voyez pas en dehors du boulot ?

-J'dois déjà me le farcir au taf, j'ai pas besoin de le voir après. Là, si on était ensemble, c'était pour une mission. Et j'suis pas une pédale, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends. D'ailleurs, c'est qui la pin-up là ? Ta petite copine ? C'est pas une flic, si ? Me dis pas que tu l'as amené là pour m'amadouer…

-Je serais vous, j'éviterais de parler au Dr Brennan de cette façon, si vous tenez à la vie, répondit Booth en jubilant d'avance à ce qui n'allait pas manquer de se passer.

-Ah ouais ? Comment elle ferai, elle me tuerai au lit ? répliqua Sherban en jetant un regard lubrique à Bones.

Celle-ci, encouragé par le sourire de Booth, balança un magnifique crochet du droit dans la mâchoire du policier, qui craqua sinistrement. Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas vif, et son partenaire la suivit, après avoir lâché un « je vous l'avais bien dit » à l'agent stupéfait, qui se tenait la mâchoire, semblant se demander d'où venait le coup. Il la rejoignit dans le couloir en riant, avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de plaquer un baiser sur ses lèvres en disant

-J'adore quand tu fais ça !

-Il l'avait mérité.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir le faire moi-même, mais je ne pouvais pas, on m'aurai accusé de torture ou de je ne sais quoi d'autre… bref, je crois qu'on ne tirera rien de ce Sherban, il est plus buté d'un âne… passons à Mourrier.

-Je pourrais le taper, aussi ?

-Seulement s'il le mérite.

-Evidemment.

Ils gagnèrent donc la seconde salle d'interrogatoire, pour se retrouver devant un jeune homme mince et svelte au teint pâle, les cheveux bruns coupés courts, et un air affolé sur le visage. Le même scénario se répéta : nos deux compères s'installèrent devant Mourrier et l'interrogatoire commença

-Vous êtes Slavick Mourrier, c'est ça ?

-Ou… Oui…

-Vous avez été arrêté pour trafic humain et passage de clandestins.

-Oui, mais…

-N'allez pas nier, des preuves formelles vous accablent. On a retrouvé une balle de votre fusil, et la preuve que ce fusil, contrairement à ce que vous avez dit, ne vous a pas été volé. De plus, l'un des passagers d'un précédent voyage vous a formellement identifié. Donc, vous allez sagement répondre à nos questions, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je… oui; soupira le jeune agent, voyant qu'il n'avait aucun échappatoire.

-Bien, alors, comment ce trafic a commencé ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement… Jared avait déjà commencé avant que j'intègre le FBI, et quand son ancien partenaire a pris sa retraite et que je l'ai remplacé, il m'a proposé d'intégrer le réseau, en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent à chaque « livraison ».

-Et vous les livrez à qui, ces clandestins ?

-A différentes personnes qui contactent Jared quand elles en ont besoin. Je n'en sais pas plus, je vous le promets !

-Mais je vous crois. Mais alors, que s'est-il passé avec ce dernier passage ?

-Le service des douanes s'est aperçu qu'on passait très souvent la frontière, pour des agents du FBI. Ils ont donc envoyé un hélicoptère pour nous suivre. On a réussi à le semer, mais Jared a estimé que c'était trop dangereux de laisser les clandestins en vie, surtout après ce que l'émigré mexicain a fait il y a deux mois, la prise d'otage… on les a donc exécutés avant de brûler la camionnette, histoire de faire croire que c'était un règlement de compte entre dealer…

-Bien, merci. Vous vous rendez bien compte que, même si vous avez collaboré, votre statut d'agent du FBI ne jouera pas en votre faveur ?

-Oui… oui bien sûr.

Sur ces entrefaites, les deux compagnons sortirent du Hoover et prirent la direction de l'appartement de Booth, le soir étant tombé et le Diner étant fermé à cette heure, ils ne pouvaient donc pas aller prendre leur traditionnel verre pour fêter la fin de l'enquête. Cela faisait désormais deux semaines que Booth n'avait plus fait de crise, et Brennan comptait rentrer chez elle, vu que son partenaire n'avait plus besoin de ses services, même si cela lui brisait le cœur. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon de Booth, elle dit, gênée

-Je pense que je vais aller récupérer mes affaires et rentrer chez moi, tu n'as plus besoin de moi, à présent…

-Non, reste ! J'ai toujours besoin de toi; répliqua Booth en l'attrapant par le poignet et la faisant pivoter face à lui.

Elle se retrouva collée à lui, ses yeux bleus lagons dans son regard brun chocolat. Après un petit instant d'hésitation, il se pencha pour l'embrasser, et elle comprit que la ligne jaune qu'ils avaient tacitement établie entre eux venait d'être franchie. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne commis pas l'erreur qu'elle avait fait la dernière fois, elle ne le repoussa pas, elle se sentait prête. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec fougue, et leurs mains commencèrent à parcourir le corps de l'autre, enlevant vêtement après vêtement, chacun découvrant pour la première fois le corps de son partenaire…

Un rayon de soleil vint lui chatouiller le nez, la réveillant doucement. Elle sentait contre sa nuque le souffle de Booth, encore endormi. Elle sourit intérieurement, pensant à cette nuit. Ils avaient brisés les lois de la physique, et n'avaient fait qu'un, chacun se fondant parfaitement dans le corps de l'autre, ne se séparant que pour mieux se retrouver, se rejoignant dans un paradis blanc où n'existaient qu'eux. En se retournant, elle tomba sur ses beaux yeux bruns. Lui non plus ne dormait pas, et la regardait en souriant, avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser tendrement. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien, épouser ses moindres courbes, comme moulé à la perfection sur ses courbes. Ils ne purent malheureusement pas aller plus loin, car le portable de Brennan sonna sur les fouines qui les invitaient à fêter la fin de l'enquête au Diner.

Les deux tourtereaux s'y rendirent donc main dans la main après s'être habillé, et Angela applaudit bien fort quand elle les vit, ayant deviné à l'air de Brennan ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Ils débouchèrent donc une bouteille de Téquila et fêtèrent gaiement la fin de cette enquête qui avait vu revivre Booth. Personne ne remarqua l'homme tapis dans un coin du bar, qui les observait en murmurant

-Oh non, Agent Booth, c'est très loin d'être fini…

_(A suivre…)_


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

_2 mois plus tard…_

Booth et Brennan étaient en retard. Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins de deux mois que Booth s'était installé chez sa partenaire, son appartement convenant mieux pour deux personnes, et ce matin, ils avaient encore mis en application la fameuse page 187 du livre de Bones, ce qui les avait affreusement retardé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué la surveillance dont ils faisaient l'objet depuis deux mois. Ils entrèrent donc en catimini au Jeffersonian, ou du moins ils essayèrent de pénétrer en catimini, car Camille les avait vus

-C'est la deuxième fois depuis le début de la semaine que vous êtes en retard ! Je sais bien qu'en ce moment il n'y a plus beaucoup de cas à élucider, mais tout de même, vous pourriez faire un effort !

-Oui, désolé Cam, on n'avait pas vu l'heure…

Répondit Booth avec son plus beau sourire pendant que Bones s'esclaffait à côté de lui. Elle alla prendre sa blouse bleue dans son bureau après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, qui l'attendit patiemment sur la passerelle. Soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre, provenant du bureau de l'anthropologue. Sans plus attendre, il s'y rua, pour trouver la fenêtre ouverte et la pièce, vide. Un papier reposait sur le bureau, imprimé. Booth s'en approcha, et ce qu'il lu lui glaça le sang.

_« Agent Booth,_

_Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais. Cela fait deux mois que je vous surveille. Vous m'avez fortement contrarié, j'ai donc décidé de vous punir. Je détiens le docteur Brennan. Vous n'avez aucune chance de la revoir, mais puisque je suis beau joueur, je vous laisse une semaine. Une semaine, et après, je la tue._

_Bonne chance, Agent Booth._

_ »_

Booth ne put retenir un hurlement, mêlant colère, frustration et inquiétude. Aussitôt, les fouines arrivèrent, paniquées

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Cam

Booth lui montra le papier, sans rien dire. Hodgins, Angela et Fischer se penchèrent par-dessus son épaule pour lire en même temps qu'elle le funeste message. Après leur lecture, un air mélangeant crainte et consternation s'était affiché sur leur visage

-On la retrouvera, Booth; lui assura Hodgins

-On va tous s'y mettre; renchérit Angela

-Tu devrais aller montrer ce papier à Sweets pour qu'il fasse le profil psychologique de ce malade; suggéra Camille, ensuite le docteur Hodgins essaiera de déterminer avec quelle imprimante a été fait ce message et s'il y a des empreintes ou quelque chose d'analysable, ça peut nous mener quelque part. Courage.

Ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine désespérée de son ami. Booth acquiesça à toutes leur proposition, puis fila dans son SUV et se rendit à toute vitesse au Hoover, où il rentra en trombe dans le bureau de Sweets.

-Agent Booth ! Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-J'ai besoin que vous m'établissiez un profil psychologique, tout de suite ! répondit Booth en lui collant le papier sous le nez.

-Je… euh… tout de suite, agent Booth; répondit Sweets, déstabilisé par la panique dont faisait preuve l'agent du FBI.

Il se plongea pendant quelques minutes dans le papier, analysant et décortiquant chaque phrase, chaque expression, chaque mot, pendant que Booth faisait les cent pas et tapait du pied, impatient, regardant sa montre toutes les cinq secondes environ.

-Bien, je crois pouvoir donner une idée assez précise du genre de personne dont il s'agit.

-Alors ? le pressa Booth

-Il est très sûr de lui, et ne doute pas un seul instant de son succès. Généralement, les personnes correspondant à ce type de profils font rapidement de très grosses erreurs, qui facilitent leur capture…

-Donc on ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à délivrer Bones ?

-Pas si vite, agent Booth. Car le fait qu'il soit si sûr de lui le rend d'autant plus dangereux. Il ne reculera devant aucune extrémité pour parvenir à ses fins…

Booth fixa Sweets d'un air paniqué en entendant ces paroles tomber comme un couperet. S'il avait accompagné sa Bones dans son bureau, elle serai toujours près de lui, il pourrai encore sentir son odeur, caresser sa douce peau, contempler chaque courbe de son corps…

Brennan repris connaissance dans un endroit sombre. Sa tête l'élança brusquement et elle gémit, tentant de porter ses mains à ses tempes. Peine perdue, car ces dernières étaient enchaînées par les poignets par-dessus sa tête. Elle était assise par terre, et l'humidité ambiante lui fit déduire qu'elle était dans une cave. Elle se souvint alors brusquement d'un lourd choc sur la tête, au moment où elle s'approchait de son porte manteau. Un déluge d'émotions l'assaillit alors. Peur. Détresse. Incompréhension. Une porte s'ouvrit, et elle tourna la tête pour voir une silhouette à contre jour s'approcher. Instinctivement, elle essaya de se recroqueviller contre le mur sur lequel elle était adossée. L'homme la vit alors, et un grand sourire fit étinceler ses dents dans le noir.

-Ah, docteur Brennan, je vois que vous êtes réveillée… laissez moi vous expliquer les raisons de votre présence ici, puisque je sais que vous n'aimez rien de plus que savoir la vérité… eh bien, voyez-vous, il y a deux mois, vous avez mis votre nez dans une affaire qui ne vous regardait pas. Vous m'avez contrarié, et j'ai donc décidé de vous punir, vous et l'agent Booth, et puisque je sais que la meilleure façon d'en toucher un est d'atteindre l'autre… nous allons passer une semaine très agréable, je le sens, docteur Brennan.

-Vous êtes complètement malade; murmura Brennan en le regardant avec des yeux remplis de défi, il vous retrouvera de toutes façon…

-Oh, je ne pense pas, sincèrement, docteur Brennan. J'ai bien fait attention à ne lui laisser aucune piste exploitable, et il n'a qu'une semaine, une simple petite semaine, sept malheureux jours, je vous fais grâce des heures, des minutes et des secondes, pour vous retrouver avant que je ne vous supprime… et même si, par miracle, il vous retrouvait avant, vous seriez en un tel état qu'il eût mieux fallu que vous mourriez…

Sans rien rajouter, il prit sur une table positionnée non loin de lui une fine lame de rasoir, aiguisée à la perfection, qu'il promena sur l'avant bras de Bones. Une fine entaille apparut sur sa peau, quelques gouttes de sang perlant légèrement. Le sourire du tortionnaire s'élargit encore lorsqu'il prit une petite fiole contenant un liquide inconnu, dont il versa quelques gouttes sur la coupure. Brennan ne put retenir un hurlement de souffrance, et l'homme déclara, d'une voix douce et mielleuse.

-Aaah, oui… c'est comme se couper avec une feuille de papier : ça n'est pas très grave, mais ça fait très mal… et avec cette petite solution de mon cru, un mélange de jus de citron et de sel, c'est encore pire, car, non seulement ça empêche la plaie de se refermer, mais en plus, elle produit une brûlure assez intéressante…

Il réitéra cette opération sur tout le corps de sa prisonnière, avec un sourire toujours aussi large.

-Ça fait mal, hein ? Je reviendrais dans quelques heures… à très bientôt, docteur Brennan…

Dit-il de sa voix doucereuse avant de tourner les talons et de laisser la pauvre Brennan dans le noir, seule et désemparé, son corps la brûlant atrocement.

_(A suivre…)_


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Cela faisait 5 jours. Cinq jours que Brennan était aux prises de cet homme qui se faisait appeler . Monsieur Rabat-Joie. Quel nom prédestiné il s'était choisi ! Elle était désespérée. Toutes les heures, il venait la voir et recommençait la même torture avec son rasoir et sa mixture. Elle n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis qu'elle avait été capturée. Ses poignets étaient écorchés par les vains efforts qu'elle avait fournis pour se détacher de ses chaînes. Une énorme plaie lui barrait le côté de la tête, souvenir d'un moment où elle avait tenté de se rebeller, et où une barre de fer l'avait cueillie en plein vol. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, noyé dans la souffrance. Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir, présageant un funeste dessein. Elle se recroquevilla tant bien que mal contre le mur, tandis qu'une plainte, plus animale qu'humaine, s'échappait de sa gorge. En cinq jours, cet homme avait fait d'elle une proie, apeurée et traquée. L'homme s'approcha, son éternel sourire mielleux sur le visage

-Alors, docteur Brennan, comment vous sentez-vous ? Cela fait cinq jours que nous sommes ensemble ici, et il me semble que l'agent Booth ne vous cherche pas très activement, car il vous aurait déjà retrouvé, non ? Il doit sûrement vous croire déjà morte… Il faut donc que je le relance, non ?

Il approcha alors doucement une paire de ciseaux de la tête de la jeune femme, qui ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés, se demandant ce qu'il allait en faire. Mais il se contenta juste de couper une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme, avant de la mettre dans une enveloppe qu'il fourra dans sa poche. Puis, il reprit sa lame de rasoir, et la promena à nouveau sur le corps de Bones, qui avait fermé les yeux, se forçant à repenser à ces deux mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis que Booth et elle formaient un couple, deux mois où elle avait vu ses plus intimes convictions s'ébouler comme un château de cartes, pour être finalement remplacées par d'autres, patiemment construites par cet homme qu'elle aimait. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait désormais. Elle entendit alors son tortionnaire lui susurrer

-Mais de toutes façons, si vous mourrez, docteur Brennan, ce ne sera que le destin, ne croyez vous pas ?

Elle ne sut pas d'où elle prit la force pour lui répondre, ni pourquoi elle lui répondit, mais toujours est-il que sa voix, rendue rauque par le manque d'eau, de nourriture et par cinq jours de silence, retentit faiblement dans la cave

-Je ne crois pas au destin. Je ne crois même pas à l'amour en tant que quelque chose de mystique. Je ne crois pas aux conjonctures des étoiles ou des planètes ou des choses de ce genre. Mais je crois qu'il y a, quelque part, une chance, qui fait qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un à aimer pendant trente, quarante ou cinquante ans, et faire en sorte que ça marche…

Son kidnappeur la regarda pendant un petit moment sans rien dire, une mine étonnée et incrédule sur le visage. Il sourit, ne répondant pas, finit d'épandre le liquide sur les plaies de Bones puis s'en alla, la laissant à nouveau seule dans le noir. Il n'entendit pas le sanglot qu'elle étouffait tandis qu'il s'en allait. Il prit une paire de gants en latex dans un tiroir, puis alla porter lui-même l'enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres de l'institut Jefferson. Il venait de commettre l'erreur que l'équipe des fouines attendait, mais il ne le savait pas encore.

Cinq jours. Cela faisait cinq jours, cent-vingt longues heures que Booth attendait quelque chose, une preuve quelconque que sa chère Bones était encore en vie, ou encore l'erreur dont lui avait parlé Sweets. L'analyse des empreintes digitales n'avait rien donné, le kidnappeur ayant utilisé des gants, et la lettre avait été imprimée avec un type d'imprimante tellement répandue qu'il était impossible de remonter à la source. Il croyait devenir fou. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir, et toute l'équipe du Jeffersonian le regardait redevenir peu à peu le mort-vivant qu'il était à son retour d'Afghanistan.

C'est alors qu'un technicien apporta son courrier à Camille, qui découvrit la lettre de . Elle prévint alors Booth qu'il y avait du nouveau sur l'affaire, et celui-ci se rua au Jeffersonian pour voir ce que Camille, les mains gantées de latex, lui tendait

_« Agent Booth_

_Cela fait cinq jour que j'ai le docteur Brennan en otage, et je n'ai encore aucune nouvelle de vous. Connaissant votre cœur de lion, cela m'étonne de votre part. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, elle est encore vivante, voici une mèche de ses cheveux pour le prouver._

_Plus que deux jours, agent Booth, plus que deux jours…_

_. »_

Contre toute attente, un sourire dur se dessina sur les lèvres de l'agent du FBI. Il serra les poings, et déclara

-Ce petit salaud a enfin commis l'erreur qu'on attendait… Cam, tu peux bien analyser les cheveux de Bones pour savoir où elle est, non ?

-Oui, et j'ai donné l'enveloppe à Hodgins, des fois qu'il l'ait mise dans sa poche et que des fibres y soient restées accrochées…

-Parfait. On va le coincer, enfin !


	10. Chapitre 10

_Chapitre 10_

L'échéance approchait. Hodgins avait réussi à identifier des fibres de laine sur l'enveloppe de la laine. Elles provenaient d'un couturier haut de gamme qui ne faisait que du sur-mesure et ne fournissait que quelques clients dans DC et ses environs. De plus, dans la mèche de cheveux de Bones, il avait retrouvé de la poussière d'un béton très particulier, mis sur le marché il y avait seulement quelques mois. Ils avaient donc demandé la liste des clients aux deux sociétés, espérant voir un nom en commun. Il ne leur restait que peu de temps, l'analyse des indices ayant pris deux jours. Toute l'équipe se tenait dans le bureau d'Angela, attendant la réponse des sociétés, quand le portable de Booth sonna.

-Booth ?

-Agent Booth, dit une voix mielleuse, quoique déformée par un quelconque appareil, je suis . Vous le savez, agent Booth, aujourd'hui, c'est le dernier jour… Vous avez jusqu'à midi, puis je tuerai le docteur Brennan. Midi, agent Booth. Au revoir.

Il regarda sa montre. 10:30. La main de Booth tenant son portable tomba le long de son corps, tandis qu'un drôle de sourire tordait son visage. Camille, Hodgins et Angela le regardèrent d'un air quelque peu inquiet, avant que la première ne se décide à parler

-Euh… Seeley ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-C'est ce salaud… on a jusqu'à midi pour le serrer.

-On y arrivera, Booth, lui assura Angela.

-Je sais, Angela, je ne doute d'aucun de vous.

A ce moment-là, l'Angelator tinta, signalant qu'il avait analysé les réponses des deux sociétés et avait fait ressortir les clients communs. Il y en avait deux. L'un vivait à Los Angeles, aussi était-il écarté d'office. L'autre habitait le 7, Avalon Boulevard, dans la banlieue de DC. John Nicholson. En voyant son nom, Hodgins eut une exclamation

-Quoi, tu le connais ? le pressa Angela

-Oui, enfin, pas vraiment, mais je connais son nom ! John Nicholson est un avocat richissime, qui a hérité de toute la fortune de sa femme quand elle est morte, il y a environ 5 ans… et c'est aussi le président du comité d'administration de la prison d'Avalon, qui est spécialisée dans la rétention de clandestins et qui détiens le record du nombre de suicides de prisonniers… Oh mon Dieu !

-Alors, d'un coup, on vient de découvrir la tête pensante du trafic d'il y a deux mois, mais aussi celui qui a enlevé Bones… Je vais la chercher; déclara Booth en levant la tête bien haut.

-Hors de question que tu y aille seul, cet homme est dangereux, Seeley. J'appelle le FBI pour que tu aies des hommes avec toi.

-Mais bon sang, Cam, tu sais le temps que ça met pour préparer une escouade ? Il est presque 11h, on n'a plus qu'une petite heure !

Pendant que Booth et Camille se disputaient au Jeffersonian, Brennan commençait à perdre espoir. Elle voyait son tortionnaire s'activer à préparer ce qu'il utiliserai pour la tuer d'ici à une petite heure. Il lui dit alors, tout en s'affairant

-Vous connaissez _Le Puits et le Pendule_ d'Edgar Allan Poe, docteur Brennan ? Cette histoire où un condamné à mort est attaché à un autel pendant qu'un pendule descend lentement, sachant qu'à la fin il fini par se jeter dans le puits ? J'aurai bien aimé faire la même chose avec vous, pour que vous voyez la mort venir petit à petit, mais hélas je manque de place ici… je vais donc me contenter de trancher des veines. Des grosses veines, pas des artères, cela prend plus de temps à la mort pour venir ainsi…

Brennan ne réagit même pas. Elle était trop affaiblie pour bouger, et accueillerait la mort avec soulagement, comme une délivrance. Le temps passait, et les secondes se transformaient en minutes, qui la rapprochaient de plus en plus de sa propre mort. Elle avait perdu espoir en voyant qu'il ne restait plus que 5 minutes à la montre de Killjoy. Jamais Booth, aussi fort soit-il, n'arriverai à temps. Son agresseur pris alors son long couteau de boucher et vint se positionner à côté du docteur Brennan, saisissant avec délicatesse le poignet meurtri entravé au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme, approchant la lame de la veine qui battait faiblement. Brennan ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur qui allait fatalement survenir quand la porte de la cave s'enfonça brusquement et deux détonations fendirent l'air. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir Booth, en gilet pare-balle du FBI, entouré de plusieurs hommes, l'arme à la min. L'homme était mort à côté d'elle.

Finalement, Cam obtint gain de cause, et une équipe du FBI fut dépêchée en vitesse au 7, Avalon Boulevard. Booth était sur les nerfs, car la formation de l'équipe, bien que rapide, lui avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Ils foncèrent donc à travers les rues bondées de D.C, sirène hurlante, pour s'arrêter un quart d'heure plus tard devant une vaste villa blanchie à la chaux. Les hommes du FBI et l'ex-sniper escaladèrent le portail en fer forgé, et descendirent précautionneusement à la cave après être entrée dans la maison, qui n'était pas ouverte. Booth entendit la tirade du ravisseur, et du se contenir pour ne pas jaillir sur lui. Il était encore trop proche de ses divers outils pour pouvoir le neutraliser en toute sécurité. Et, même s'il était malade rien qu'à y penser, il fallait le laisser se rapprocher de Bones. Quand il fut prêt à lui trancher les veines, il enfonça la porte d'un coup d'épaule et tira. Deux fois. L'homme s'écroula alors, une balle dans le cœur et l'autre dans le crâne. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Bones, qui sourit faiblement. Il se rua sur la table pour prendre les clés de ses chaînes et la délivra. Elle tomba dans ses bras, et il fixa éperdument ses yeux bleus lagons, voulant une fois encore s'y noyer. Elle lui avait tant manqué…

-Booth…

Murmura-t-elle simplement, avant de s'évanouir dans les bras musclés de son amant. Un des agents du FBI avait cependant eu la bonne idée d'avertir une ambulance avant leur départ, aussi la jeune anthropologue fut-elle transférée rapidement aux urgences de Washington. Les fouines l'y rejoignirent rapidement, après que Hodgins et Angela aient récupéré leur fils chez sa nounou, aussi inquiètes que lui. Finalement, un docteur arriva

-Agent Booth ?

-Oui ?

-Temperance Brennan vient de se réveiller. Elle va bien, elle est juste déshydratée et était en hypothermie, elle est aussi un peu secouée. Elle n'aura pas de séquelles, ce qui, dans son état, relève du miracle.

-Comment ça, dans son état ?

-Quoi, vous ne le saviez pas ? Le docteur Brennan est enceinte, d'environ 1 mois et demi je dirai.

Booth ouvrit sa mâchoire si grand qu'elle sembla atteindre le sol, pendant que trois paires d'yeux suspicieux le fixaient brusquement. En se voyant la cible des regards des fouines, il recula d'un pas en levant les mains à la manière d'un suspect mis en joue, tout en disant

-Woh woh woh ! Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle est enceinte !

-Bah, si, tout de même un peu, répondit Angela

-Au moins pour la moitié, rajouta Hodgins, tenant Billy dans les bras.

-Tu avoueras qu'ils n'ont pas tort, conclut Camille.

Les trois fouines éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Booth roulait des yeux et se rendait dans la chambre de Brennan à la demande du docteur. Elle sourit quand elle le vit, et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement quand il vit ses poignets bandés et les multiples cicatrices qui ornaient ses bras. Il alla s'asseoir à son chevet et lui pris doucement la main, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens. Il sourit

-Tu m'as manqué…

-Toi aussi. Je n'y croyais plus…

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

-Je voulais le faire. Je te le jure, le jour où j'ai été kidnappée, j'avais l'intention de te le dire. Je n'en ai juste pas eu le temps. Et tous les jours, j'avais peur pour moi et pour lui. Mais il ne lui est rien arrivé…

Ils sourirent ensemble, et finalement, les trois fouines entrèrent dans la chambre, Angela devant se retenir sérieusement pour ne pas hurler ses félicitations aux futurs parents et Hodgins souriant, du même sourire que son fils. Bones pourrait sortir de l'hôpital d'ici trois jours, et ils auraient alors encore environ huit mois pour préparer l'avenir de leur enfant.

FIN


	11. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_5 ans plus tard…_

Un rayon de soleil chatouilla le nez de la jeune femme encore endormie, qui se retourna pour l'éviter. Elle se retrouva contre le dos de son mari, qu'elle entoura de ses bras en souriant. Tout était calme dans la maison baignée de soleil, quand soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant la place à deux petits enfants, suivis par un adolescent aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés et à la mine rieuse. Booth se redressa juste à temps pour attraper sa fille Charlotte au vol, tandis que Bones prenait le petit William dans ses bras, car, à deux ans, il était trop petit pour grimper dans le lit de ses parents. Parker vint les rejoindre et s'installa entre son père et sa belle-mère. Noël approchait, et ils gardaient le fils aîné de Booth pour les vacances, il venait passer les fêtes avec eux. Booth ébouriffa les cheveux de la petite de 5 ans

-Ma schtroumpfette préférée !

-Non, je ne suis pas la schtroumpfette, maman dit qu'elle est bête et seulement belle ! Moi je veux être intelligente comme le schtroumpf à lunettes !

-Eh bien, tu es ma schtroumpfette à lunettes alors !

-Mmmh… d'accord !

Booth éclata de rire devant la mine sérieuse de sa fille, qui lui ressemblait tant. Elle avait hérité des yeux bruns chocolat de son père, ainsi que de sa couleur de cheveux, mais avait les traits fins et la vivacité d'esprit de Temperance. Il la regarda en souriant.

Brennan, de son côté, câlinait son fils, qui ne bredouillait encore que quelques mots tels que « diplodocus » ou encore « encyclopédie ». Eh oui, n'était pas enfant de Temperance B. Brennan qui voulait ! William était né à la suite du voyage de noces de ses parents en Irlande, où la jeune femme était tombée amoureuse de la culture celtique et de sa musique. Il avait de grands yeux bleus lagons et les cheveux auburn de sa mère, mais promettait d'être un gars costaud comme son père. Elle regarda Booth en lui souriant à son tour.

Dans quelques jours, c'était Noël, et la maison serait remplie des gens qu'ils avaient invités ensemble : Russ, sa femme, ses belles filles et son fils Tom, âgé seulement de 3 ans, Max, Jared, sa femme et leur fille Nayla, Camille et Michelle, Jack, Angela, dont ce serai sûrement la dernière sortie avant la naissance des jumelles, avec Billy et Nick, leurs deux enfants, sans oublier Pop's, qui allait encore raconter à qui voudrait l'entendre le soulagement qui l'avait saisi quand son petit-fils s'était marié à Brennan, ce qui lui donnait la confirmation de son hétérosexualité. La maison allait encore cette année résonner des cris de joies des petits en découvrant ce que le Père Noël avait apporté sous le sapin, et des rires des adultes racontant les derniers potins.

Booth avait renoncé à son projet de racheter le Jeffersonian pour en faire une boîte de nuit, comme dans son rêve, et était désormais l'un des meilleurs agents du FBI. Quant à Brennan, elle était beaucoup moins souvent sur le terrain désormais, et avait recommencé à donner des cours. Tout était bien désormais, et rien ne pouvait plus les atteindre.

**THE END.**


End file.
